My personel hell
by Shadowhunter1432
Summary: Nico had an average life. A single dad, bullies, the whole works. But when a dark secret is revealed, what will happen? Caution, there will be rape later on, and Kronons is multi personalitied so have fun yall
1. Chapter 1

Ok these guys are wolves, just wanted to let yall know..anyway first PJO story so like or dislike but please tell me if you think I can improve! thanks yall

* * *

A shadowy figure slinked past the guards, silent as the night. It followed the nurse into a room, full of newborns. After the nurse left, the figure looked around, looking for someone. After he saw the boy, he grabbed him and held him gently in his arms. "Hello my prince" He spoke softly. A shriek erupted from behind him, as the nurse had walked back in without him noticing. She pointed at him and yelled, while two guards ran towards the room. Smirking, the figure turned and simply vanished, not to be heard from for almost 15 years.

**Almost 15 years later**

"Nico! Come on you're going to be late again!" Nico sighed as he heard his father yell for him. _Why do I even have to go to school? _He wondered. Not like it's going to be any different. _Bad Grades, Bullies, Dyslexic, Freaks. All the same. _"Nico, seriously" His father entered the room. Nico rolled his eyes and turned to face him. "Why do I even go to public schools anymore? We move too much to make any friends and I always end up getting kicked out." His father sighed when he heard Nico say this. "Nico, you need to learn to try harder." Nico pouted, and got dressed for school. His father, upon seeing his pout, rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine, you can stay home today, but I am going to town to get supplies, so you will be home alone." Nico fist pumped the air in victory with a "YEEESSSS" Nico hugged his father, then jumped back into bed. His father rolled his eyes and went downstairs. As soon as he heard his father leave, Nico jumped over the banister, skipping the stairs. Nico ran into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of sushi (no meat at all) and sat on the couch in front of the T.V. Soon, the Supernatural's theme song could be heard as the episode "Yellow Fever" came on.

**Father's POV**

Kronos drove into town, turning up the radio as the news came on. "It's that time of the month again, the anniversary of Nicholas Di Angelo's disappearance, ending the career of Supermodel Persephone. We have been notified that Nicholas's location may be discovered. Authorities are on route to the apparent location." Kronos grew terrified as he heard sirens blur past him. Without hesitation he made a U-turn to the house, hoping that the authorities went past their house. Fates obviously did not like him today. Summoning his titanic power, time froze, everything but him frozen.

**Nico's Quick POV**

After the episode of Supernatural was done, Nico decided to turn on the radio and picked up the paper his father left on the table. "It's time of the month again," He droned the voice out until he heard the name Nicholas Di Angelo. He looked at the newspaper and there on the front page was a picture of a baby boy. Nicholas Di Angelo. Nico shuddered and glanced up at a picture of his father with him as a baby. He looked back down, when a realization hit him. He lifted the picture on the newspaper so it was next to his picture. It was the same baby. Which means he was either Nicholas Di Angelo, or he had a twin. He picked up his phone to call his dad, when he heard sirens. He turned to look outside-**FREEZE.**

Kronos's POV

Kronos burst out of the car, running into the house to grab Nico. He froze himself when he saw what Nico had been doing. _"Crap Crap Crap' _Ran through his mind as he searched for some rope. Upon finding said rope, he tied Nico up tight and blindfolded him. He grabbed some ecstasy and shoved some down Nico's throat. Carrying him to the car with all of his and Nico's stuff, he sped off, unfreezing time as soon as they were out of sight.

* * *

Ok so that was the first chapter, any questions just ask!Also I made Persephone a supermodel just because I believe that shes pretty and I couldn't make Hades a model, not what I have in plan for him...mwahahaha!any way, later yall


	2. Chapter 2

Kronos's POV

Kronos finally stopped at a motel, as soon as the ecstasy was wearing off of Nico. Nico started struggling against the ropes and yelling. Grabbing a piece of duct tape, Kronos slapped it on Nico's mouth. When Nico whined, Kronos patted his head and whispered "Its ok beautiful, it's only until you submit." Nico froze, his entire body tensing. Kronos pulled Nico into his lap as a movie came on. "Oh silly me, you can't see, here let me take care of that, my beautiful little prince" Kronos reached down and removed the blindfold, revealing Nico's terrified black eyes. Kronos shushed his whimpering and started exploring his body, rubbing up Nico's legs, hips, and back, mainly focusing on the hip area. Nico tensed up again, and Kronos chuckled. Such a beautiful submissive. Shame he had to force him. A knocking at the door interrupted his humming. Calmly, Kronos placed Nico in the bathroom, locked the door of the bathroom, and answered the door. He opened the door to reveal a young police officer. The officer cleared his throat and started to talk. "Hello sir, we were wondering if we could search your apartment for a Mister Nicholas Di Angelo? We have gotten a report that he was here." Kronos, using his powers, made Nico turn invisible, and opened the door all the way to let the officer in. Kronos put on his mask of worry, and began his façade. "Oh yes. I'm sorry but I don't have him, but please feel free to search for him, oh the poor kid!" Kronos exclaimed. The officer, who introduced himself as a Mister Kyle, smiled and began searching the rooms. After the officer got done searching, he checked the bathroom. Kronos tensed as he went in the bathroom. As soon as the officer got out of the bathroom, he nodded to his partner who was waiting outside and Mister Kyle turned to Kronos and stated "We are sorry for bothering you, thank you for letting us search your apartment. Kronos smiled, and sent them on their way with a plate of lemon squares. As soon as the officers were out of sight, Kronos went to the bathroom, turned Nico tangible again, picked him up and carried him to the couch again. Kronos sat down and held Nico tight up against his chest, humming softly as he did. Nico struggled vainly, using his feet to try and push himself off Kronos. Kronos's hands turned into sharp claws, as of which dug deep into Nico's skin, making Nico scream in pain. Kronos laughed at the sound of Nico's muffled screams. Nico's eyes filled with tears.

**Nico's POV**

'_Why is he doing this?' _Nico wondered. Kronos had never even given a hint of being violent. And what did he mean by 'Submitting?' Nico's body tensed as he felt Kronos's hand slide down his pants. Kronos moved his hand back and forth. Thigh, Back, Shoulder, Back, Thigh, and then ass. Over and over again. Nico's wrists hurt from the decrease in blood flow thanks to the ropes. Nico tried to adjust so the blood flow would continue, but Kronos's nails dug deeper into his skin, causing pain to flare up. Nico tried to not scream as he felt his skin and muscles rip apart. After a while, the claws left his side, and the rubbing continued. Kronos, apparently getting bored with just rubbing, lifted Nico off of him and set him on the couch. Kronos then got up and popped some popcorn. While Kronos did this, Nico tried escaping. Nico rubbed the rope on his wrists together, hoping to wear the rope down enough to break. Kronos came back into the room faster than Nico expected, and saw what Nico was trying to do. Sighing, Kronos set the bowl of popcorn on the ground, and climbed on Nico, pinning him down to the couch with no chance of escape. Kronos broke the rope, and then pinned Nico's wrists together while Nico vainly tried to struggle out of his grip. After a while Nico got tired of struggling and laid there, panting heavily. Kronos reached above Nico's head, and grabbed the duct tape. Smirking, Kronos taped Nico's wrists above his head, and leaned down, smashing their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

Location: Underworld

Hades looked down at his wife, Persephone. He missed how she used to dance around flinging flowers. As soon as their baby prince went missing, all that shattered into nothingness. Persephone became depressed, and now, she was just an empty shell. She never talked, ate, never did anything. Hades sighed as he looked down at his kingdom. She was now even worse than the corpses walking around. At least they did something. He looked over his kingdom and wondered where his son had disappeared to. The pathetic humans were so close to finding him, and they screwed up and lost him. Artemis herself couldn't find their little Nicholas. All the other gods had children, many of them. Even Artemis herself had adopted a couple of Demi-Gods. Zeus himself had 3 kids (Jason, Thalia, and he has another baby boy). Poseidon had Perseus, and it was unfair. Why did he have to be the one to lose his child? Hades sighed again, as a corpse came up with a new plan for 'world domination'. Idiots.

Location: Unknown

Kronos came up for air, and looked at his watch. 5 am next morning. He looked at Nico and smiled. _'Our first night together!' _He thought. Seeing no one watching, Kronos carried Nico to the car and shoved him in the front seat. Kronos turned the child lock on, and slammed the door, making Nico flinch. Kronos got in, pushed Nico so he was lying in his lap, and started the ignition. As soon as they were on the road, Kronos started telling Nico of their new life together. Nico panicked at the thought of being here forever with Kronos. He missed the way his dad use to be. Kronos, seeing Nico start shaking, started stroking his hair and whispering lies, saying he would never hurt Nico. If he submitted that is. '_What does that even mean?_' Nico wondered. Nico heard a police siren in the distance. He wished it would stop Kronos, and shockingly it did. Nico's heart did a little leap of joy. Kronos smirked and snapped his fingers_. 'Why did he do that?_' Nico wondered. The officer walked up to the window, and Kronos rolled the window down. "What seems to be the problem officer?" Kronos asked with false sincerity. The cop looked directly at Nico, but his gaze went to Kronos. '_What the hell?'_ Nico wondered. "Sorry sir, we thought we saw something in here but apparently not." The officer said, backing away. Kronos smiled and continued down the road. Nico lifted himself up, surprised that Kronos didn't stop him. Nico pounded on the window with his wrists, trying to draw attention to what was happening to him. No one looked. Nico looked at Kronos with a confused face. Kronos laughed at the confused submissive. Nico looked at the mirror, and strangely, he wasn't there. Nico, overly confused with the situation, started screaming and crying. He sat in the passenger seat, rocking back and forth, trying to figure it all out. Kronos pulled Nico towards him, causing Nico to freak out and start screaming again. Kronos slapped him hard across the face, which only made him scream louder. Kronos rolled his eyes, and blasted the radio up. Nico finally calmed down about an hour later, as of which Kronos turned the radio off. "You done?" Kronos asked Nico. Nico nodded and Kronos smiled. "You know you choose whether or not this is hell for you" Nico looked at Kronos, then at the speedometer. Seeing as it was 110MPH he decided against jumping out of the car. Kronos stopped at a Subway, and ordered for both of them. Nico just sat, until Kronos drove away. Kronos stopped the car after about an hour, and checking into a hotel. After checking in, Kronos drove to the room, and went to the room. After a while, Kronos came back. He grabbed what little they had, took them to the room, then came back for Nico. Instead of opening the door like Nico expected, Kronos snapped his fingers and Nico was tied to a bed, in the hotel room.

Location: Bushes

A young boy watched as the enemy flashed his prisoner away. The boy took pictures as the act happened. "Mox pectus una erimus" (Soon, my heart we will be together) the boy whispered softly, the in a flash, he was gone.

Location: Hotel Room

Kronos walked in the room, carrying the subway in his hand. He smirked when he saw Nico's confused face. "Something wrong?" Kronos asked, feigning innocence. Nico glared at him, and Kronos had to admit. If Nico wasn't tied up, he would be scared. But he wasn't scared now. Kronos walked over and sat next to Nico. Nico immediately tensed up, not wanting Kronos around him. Kronos took the opportunity to grab Nico and pull him on his lap, the ropes extending as he pulled Nico. Nico tried to move out of the hands of Kronos, but Kronos extended the claws again. Nico's face filled with tears as to what would come tonight.

Location: Closet in Room.

The boy watched as the bastard moved his baby, **HIS SUBMISSIVE **(Imprint)on his lap. His sub started crying as the sicko started rubbing him all over his body. As much as he didn't want to admit it, but his sub was beautiful when crying. He took a few pictures, sending them to his father, Zeus. (Ya'll know who it is yet?) Zeus replied back five minutes later. "You going to kidnap him or something?" The boy replied back "Yep". Zeus messaged back "Good Luck Jason."


End file.
